Laxana's week
by Alex Darklight
Summary: Conjunto de 7 drabbles corto dedicado a esta pareja durante la semana, espero les guste! Imagen conmemorativa de la semana de Laxana. Estado: COMPLETO.
1. Día 1: Kiss

Laxana's week

Día 1: Kiss

La oscuridad y tranquilidad de aquella gigantesca y elegante habitación de hotel, solo era irrumpida por dos sonidos; la primera era la acompasada respiración de un hombre rubio profundamente dormido y la segunda la suave tonada que una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos marrón tarareaba despacio mientras observaba al hombre dormido a su lado, quien la tenía firmemente atrapada en un cálido y claramente posesivo abrazo rodeando su cintura con su brazo izquierdo mientras que su mano derecha reposaba sobre su desnuda espalda.

La joven llevaba apenas unos pocos minutos despierta, tiempo que había dedicado a observar con gran devoción al rubio quien desde el día anterior se había convertido en su esposo; ante tal pensamiento no pudo reprimir una sonrisa mientras levantaba su brazo y posaba delicadamente su mano en el estoico rostro del rubio delineando con cariño sus facciones.

El hombre se removió entre sueños acercándola un poco más a su torso desnudo y posando su rostro entre los cabellos de la joven mujer aspirando inconscientemente su perfume. La chica sonrió mientras continuaba delineando las líneas del rostro del rubio recordando cada uno de los momentos vividos juntos, momentos que los habían llevado hasta ese preciso instante. Aún podía recordar con diversión y algo de burla los rostros incrédulos de sus compañeros de gremio cuando poco después de un mes de la batalla contra los dragones que habían cruzado a esa época habían llegado tomados de la mano anunciando oficialmente su relación; por excepción de la casamentera personal de Fairy Tail, Mirajane y del viejo maestro Makarov hubiese jurado que los demás iban a sufrir de algún ataque. Después de eso no paso mucho para que ambos se comprometieran.

- ¿Estás bien Cana? – la voz de su esposo saco a la chica de sus recuerdos y dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacía él, castaño y naranja se encontraron transmitiendo más de lo que las palabras podrían - ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó el rubio estrechando aún más a la chica contra sí acariciando cada curva de su espalda.

- Solo estaba recordando, no tienes por que preocuparte Laxus – respondió tranquilamente acariciando la peculiar cicatriz en forma de rayo en el rostro del hombre; Laxus observo fijamente a su esposa y sin que ella se lo esperará tomo posesión de sus labios.

Cana por su parte, inmediatamente rodeo como pudo el cuello del hombre, acariciando su rostro y cabellos mientras él ceñía con posesión la fina cintura de la joven maga de cartas disfrutando de la sensaciones que los recorrían cada vez que se besaban, y es que no importaba el tiempo que pasara aquella corriente eléctrica, tal vez en parte a causa de la magia proveniente de él, que viajaba por sus columnas desde aquel lejano primer beso siendo ella apenas una pequeña de 11 años y él un adolescente de 16 años aún se presentaba. Cana sonrió ante dicho recuerdo; lentamente ambos se separaron y mientras ella se abrazaba al cuerpo de su esposo, él se dedicaba a besar una pequeña cicatriz que se encontraba apenas visibles en el hombro de su mujer. La marca de un dragón, aquella que le indicaba a todo el mundo que ella le pertenecía únicamente a él. Laxus sonrió ante esté pensamiento.

- Y dime, ¿qué recordabas? – preguntó con su típico tono aburrido aunque Cana supiera que no lo estaba.

- Varias cosas – respondió Cana con simpleza bajando su cuerpo y obligando que sus miradas se encontraran nuevamente - como nuestro primer beso – comentó divertida ante la expresión de molestia del rubio. Laxus también recordaba la primera vez que se besaron, y no solo eso, sino también la razón por la que él lo había hecho.

En aquella época años atrás, él con 16 años ya había empezado a comportarse de forma rebelde contra su abuelo, más nunca abandono su tarea de cuidar a los más jóvenes del gremio, quienes eran los constantes blancos de sus burlas teniendo como víctimas frecuentes al Dragon Slayer de fuego y especialmente al pequeño alquimista de hielo. Aquel día en particular escuchaba con atención como Cana comentaba a sus compañeros lo que una chicas del pueblo habían dicho; que cuando besabas a la persona correcta una descarga eléctrica recorrería tu cuerpo. Un caos se desató a partir de ese comentario pero lo que obtuvo su atención fue la expresión decidida y el sonrojado rostro de Gray mirando atentamente a Cana. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía Laxus se había colocado junto a la pequeña Cana y sin decirle una palabra la arrastró fuera del alcancé de sus compañeros infantes. ¿Cuál había sido el resultado de aquella acción? El que Laxus le robara su primer beso a Cana ocultos en un callejón cerca de los dormitorios mixtos que poco después sería el dormitorio de chicas Fairy Hills.

Laxus abrazo a Cana contra su cuerpo acomodando su cabeza sobre su pecho con una sonrisa engreída en el rostro. Cana lanzó un suspiro escuchando atenta los latidos del corazón de su amado dejándose llevar por aquella memoria. Para ambos aquella sensación había sido bastante extraña pero agradable, una que siempre los acompañaba; prueba de ello fue que cuando Laxus se convirtió en aquel hombre sediento de poder capaz de dañar a sus amigos y eventualmente expulsado del gremio, ambos extrañaran no solo la presencia del otro; sino también aquella deliciosa sensación relampagueante que recorrió su cuerpo desde aquel robado primer beso y que los mantuvo cuerdos por lo menos hasta que ambos se reencontraron durante una de las misiones de ella y hasta que él fue reincorporado al gremio por su suegro… aunque Gildarts en ese tiempo ignorara aquel pequeño detalle.

Lunes 15 de abril  
Tema 1: "Beso"


	2. Día 2: Kids

Laxana's week

Día 2: Kids

La primera vez que Laxus vio a Cana fue cuando él tenía 11 años, ese día había llegado un poco tarde al gremio pues el día anterior había tenido la pesada misión de ayudar a una pareja de ancianos en la ciudad a organizar una mercancía, por lo que había terminado sumamente cansado logrando que despertara después de medio día; aquello nunca pasaba, pero como ahora vivía solo en los dormitorios mixtos la historia fue diferente.

Justo cuando estaba llegando, Laxus observó con curiosidad a una pequeña niña de cabello castaño que sostenía con firmeza la correa de un cachorro y que observaba con cierto temor la entrada del gremio, de repente por la entrada del gremio apareció un hombre de cabello color naranja con una gran sonrisa en el rostro; era Gildarts que estaba por partir a una nueva misión. Desde donde estaba Laxus pudo ver como la mirada de la niña se iluminaba al ver al hombre y luego como está se opacaba cuando dicho mago paso frente a ella sin prestarle atención; fue en ese momento que Laxus decidió que debía de ayudar a la niña.

Una vez cerca de ella, pudo ver como su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar para después agacharse y llorar quedamente; a su lado el cachorro que la acompañaba lamía su pierna tratando de consolarla.

- Oye, ¿qué te pasa? – pregunto el rubio, más al no recibir respuesta de la niña, se agacho para quedar a su altura y acariciar su cabeza.

- Anda, no llores, ¿cómo te llamas? -

-La niña hipo un par de veces antes de contestar con voz queda – Ca…na, Cana Alberona –

- ¿Te has perdido Cana? ¿Necesitas que busque a tus padres? - Y aunque las intenciones de Laxus eran buenas, no esperaba obtener como respuesta más llanto. Después de tranquilizarla otra vez, logró que le dijera la razón por la que estaba ahí; Laxus la miraba con una mezcla de impresión y tristeza, con tan solo seis años ella había perdido a su madre y antes de morir le había hablado de su padre, un poderoso mago perteneciente a Fairy Tail que era nada más y nada menos que Gildarts, más al parecer él no estaba enterado de ello y no había reconocido a la niña. Laxus se reflejó a sí mismo en Cana, el chico frunció levemente el entrecejo y se puso de pie para después ofrecerle su mano.

- Ven conmigo Cana, te llevaré con el abuelo, seguro que te dejará quedarte hasta que Gildarts regrese y puedas hablar con él – ¡Oh sí! Laxus estaba realmente enojado con el mago.

- ¿De verdad me dejaría? – preguntó la pequeña observando al mayor con esperanza marcada en el rostro, Laxus asintió con una gran sonrisa – Por supuesto, él es el líder del gremio; y si no te deja lo obligaré a que te acepte – dijo el niño con gran orgullo y una sonrisa confiada en el rostro, sonrisa que Cana devolvió.

- Gracias, ammm…

- Laxus, Laxus Drayer – respondió el niño entrando al gremio de la mano de la pequeña niña. Así como Cana ingreso al gremio, la primera vez que ambos se encontraron; el día en que Laxus se convirtió en el héroe de Cana y en su primer amigo.

Cuatro años pasaron como agua, ahora ella tenía diez años y él quince; a los ojos de todo el gremio, la pequeña, dulce y frágil Cana era obligada a permanecer junto a Laxus, quien se había convertido en un adolescente serio y rebelde producto de los problemas entre su padre, abuelo y él mismo.

- En verdad Macao, Laxus no es malo conmigo – decía tranquilamente la niña jugando con su pequeño monte de cartas.

- ¿Segura que te trata bien Cana? – preguntaba insistente Macao, quien sentía cierto cariño especial por ella – no tienes por que seguir viviendo con él lo sab…

- ¿Y supongo que es mejor idea el que viva contigo? – se escuchó una voz molesta tras Macao; Cana sonrió aún más para después guardar rápidamente sus cartas y correr hacía el chico, quien aún mandaba una irritante mirada llena de desafío a Macao; después ambos salieron tranquilamente del gremio.

Desde el piso superior Makarov observaba divertido la escena; él sabía que lo que todo el gremio creía no era cierto, sabía que el mundo de Laxus giraba en torno a Cana, aunque su nieto nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Makarov lo supo desde el momento en que el rubio había arrastrado a la castaña al gremio y explicado la razón por la que estaba y había llegado a presenciar de primera mano la forma en que Laxus cuidaba de Cana. Sabía que Laxus y Cana dormían juntos las noches de tormenta, en la que los truenos espantaban tanto a la niña que sin dudarlo dos veces corría a refugiarse a los brazos del adolescente y que Laxus parecía solo mostrar la calidez de antaño a ella, también sabía que las primeras cartas de la pequeña Alberona habían sido un regalo de Laxus con el dinero que gano en su primera misión fuera de la ciudad tres años atrás. Makarov creía firmemente que entre su nieto y Cana había un sentimiento especial, eran cosas de niños pero no dudaba que de seguir así las cosas terminaría en ser algo más fuerte; solo esperaba que Cana pudiese darle el apoyo necesario a Laxus si las cosas entre con su hijo Iván tomaban el rumbo más trágico que se imaginaba.

Entre las calles de Magnolia, iluminadas únicamente por los faros de la ciudad, caminaban en un cómodo silencio Laxus y Cana rumbo a su hogar; repentinamente el rubio se detuvo y la niña le imitó mirándolo interrogante. Ambos sostuvieron la mirada un par de minutos antes de que él suspirará con molestia.

- ¿Estás bien Laxus? – preguntó con temor de que su más querido amigo hubiese sido herido en la misión y que no hubiese dicho nada en el gremio.

- Estoy bien Cana; sólo necesito que me respondas algo. ¿Sí pudieras irte a vivir con alguien más del gremio…

- ¿Ya no quieres que me quede contigo? – pregunto en un hilo de voz claramente triste, no quería que Laxus la rechazara.

- ¡No digas eso tonta! – respondió de inmediato Laxus – es solo que, todos creen que estarías mejor si no vivieras conmigo.

- Pero a mi me gusta estar contigo – respondió sin más la niña, ocasionando que Laxus sintiera algo cálido instalarse en su pecho, ella había sido sincera, tal vez demasiado, a final de cuentas los niños siempre dicen la verdad, y ese era el pensamiento que lo amargaba un poco; Cana lo quería eso nunca lo dudaba pero solo como un amigo. En un arranque de ira y valor, Cana se vio a sí misma envuelta en un fuerte abrazo de su amigo y protector.

- Gracias por no dejarme solo Cana – dijo el chico estrechando a la niña contra su cuerpo, agarre que hizo un poco más fuerte cuando sintió los brazos de la niña rodear su cuello y apoyar su cabeza en su pecho.

- Nunca te dejaré solo Laxus – dijo Cana ocasionando que el adolescente se sonrojara ligeramente y su corazón se acelerara; tal vez, solo tal vez, sí él hubiese tenido un poco más de valor hubiese notado que la niña entre sus brazos, estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, pues desde hace tiempo atrás Laxus había pasado de ser su primer amigo y protector a ser su primer amor.

Poco tiempo después paso algo que rompió con la felicidad del chico, sucedió una noche que regresaba de una misión fuera de la ciudad, las cuales procuraba no fuese necesario pasar una noche fuera del gremio alejado de Cana, que paso algo que lo hizo sentir algo que jamás había experimentado: celos. Cuando llego al gremio esperaba encontrarse con la irritante escena de siempre, a Macao o Wakaba a Cana irse a vivir con ellos en lugar de seguir con él, eso era irritante y siempre tenía deseos de golpearlos, pero a Cana los veía como figuras paternas y no podía herirlos. Al contrario de eso, se encontró con Cana, SU Cana, hablando animadamente con un pequeño de cabellos negro y ojos oscuros sin camisa; lo reconfortante había sido, que Cana apenas lo miro corrió hacía él como siempre lista para irse, lo malo fue que aquel niño llamado Gray viviría con ellos a partir de ese momento. Aquella noche Cana y él discutieron pues Laxus era celoso, posesivo y nada compartido; Gray no le agradaba y lo quería lejos de ella y de no ser por que Cana dijo que quería tener más amigos él hubiese terminado confesando sus sentimientos o raptándola y llevársela lejos donde nadie más tuviese su atención. Aquella discusión había hecho que su relación se enfriara, ahora Cana pasaba más tiempo con Macao y Wakaba; y para alegría de Laxus, Gray tenía otros amigos, aunque no por eso dejaba de pasar tiempo con Cana logrando irritarlo siempre.

Para cuando Laxus alcanzó los dieciseis años los dormitorios mixtos estaban ocupados por un total de catorce niños y un gato; Gray, el chiquillo que aún seguía sin agradarle pues era su rival directo cuando de la atención de Cana se trataba además de Macao y Wakaba; Erza, una niña pelirroja que había pasado por muchas penumbras y otro aparente amor platónico de Gray; Natsu, un niño que sabía magia de Dragón Slayer, teóricamente un potencial rival en cuanto a magia se trataba, pues él mismo tenía la magia de un Dragón Slayer, más eso era un secreto que solo su padre, su abuelo y por su puesto, Cana sabían y que habían jurado nunca decir y a diferencia de Gray, a Laxus le agradaba el pelirrosa pues a parte comer y hacer escándalo gustaba de pelear con Gray distrayéndolo de intentar pasar tiempo con Cana; con Natsu vivía Happy, un extraño gato volador que además podía hablar; también estaban ahí los hermanos Strauss, conformados por la pequeña Lissana, Elfman y Mirajane; también estaban Jet, Droy, dos niños dedicados a jugar con el último miembro de aquel extraño equipo: Levy una pequeña niña con una gran inteligencia, además de Cana, él mismo, y sus nuevos amigos, Fried, Bislow y Evergreen.

Aquel día Laxus se encontraba vigilando a los menores fuera del gremio, por lo que había escuchado de su abuelo, pretendía convertir el dormitorio en un edificio solo para los miembros femeninos del grupo.

La voz emocionada de Cana hablando de algo que había escuchado en el pueblo, llamó la atención de los otro niños y también la suya; cuando las palabras "beso" y "persona indicada" salieron de la boca de la emocionada niña, no pudo evitar un pequeño fruncir el ceño. El comentario había sido toda una bomba entre los niños, Mirajane de inmediato comenzó a buscar pleito con Erza apostando a que ella jamás sería besada por lo agresiva que era su personalidad, comentario irónico viniendo de la chica, y ambas niñas habían comenzado a pelear; Elfman trataba de que su hermana se detuviera y Natsu permaneció cerca de la discusión con la esperanza de poder tener oportunidad de pelear con Erza; a su lado estaba Happy dándole ánimos y Lissana observando con ojos soñadores al pequeño pelirrosa quien lo ignoraba olímpicamente; por otro lado Jet y Droy observaban con igual devoción Levy, quien estaba enfrascada con Cana en una conversación acerca del mismo tema . Dentro de aquella imagen lo que más odio fue que Gray observará sonrojado a _su_ Cana; tal vez fue esa escena, tal vez fueron las risas y comentarios burlones de Bislow, Evergreen y Fried o tal vez el sentimiento que se instalo en su pecho con el cual llevaba cierto tiempo familiarizado, los celos, que de un momento a otro y de tan solo dos zancadas se colocó junto a Cana, la tomo del brazo y la arrastro lejos del grupo que los observaban interrogantes, mientras que Laxus ordenaba a Fried que vigilaran a los menores y que nadie los siguiera.

- ¿Pero que te pasa Laxus? – preguntó un poco espantada Cana, pues desde la llegada de Gray el chico se comportaba de manera extraña con ella aunque jamás de esta forma.

El chico por su parte caminaba en dirección a los dormitorios hecho una furia, más al recordar que su abuelo y la que sería la próxima casera de los nuevos dormitorios Fairy Hills estarían ahí opto por el único lugar disponible, un pequeño callejón antes de llegar a los dormitorios. El rubio obligo a Cana a apoyar su espalda contra la pared y a pesar de su deferencia de estatura no le molesto agacharse para poder acorralar literalmente a la niña entre él y la pared.

- ¿Lax.. – más no pudo terminar pues el mayor se había apoderado de sus labios. Inicialmente aquello había sido impactante para Cana más no dudo en devolver torpemente la caricia a los pocos segundos pasando sus brazos por el cuello del mayor; Laxus aprovecho aquello para abrazarla y levantarla en brazos para así no tener que estar agachados. Sí es que era o no cierto que con la persona ideal sentías una corriente eléctrica al besarse, de algo estaban ambos seguros, aquella ligera descarga que recorrió su espalda sería algo que los acompañaría por toda la vida. Cuando ambos se separaron en busca de aire, juntaron sus frentes y se vieron directamente a los ojos para después sonreír un tanto nerviosos; Laxus dejo que la niña volviera a apoyarse sobre sus pies y tras un incomodo silencio vio impotente como salía corriendo de ahí con una boba sonrisa que Laxus nunca supo que existió; él pensó que tal vez para Cana había sido solo cosas de niños aquel beso, pero para él había sido mucho más. Aquel día quedo en sus memoria como el primer beso de ambos, el primer beso que habían compartido; se convirtió en el día en que Laxus le había robado su primer beso a Cana.

Dos años después, Makarov expulsó a su hijo del gremio, dando como resultado que Laxus fuese aún más rebelde, alejándose por completo de la persona que más quería: Cana, quien resintió por mucho la lejanía de su mejor amigo y protector apoyándose en su segundo mejor amigo: Gray así como "sus padres" Macao y Wakaba; para Laxus aquello había sido como una traición a lo que sea que hubiese entre ellos y finalmente su amistad desapareció por completo.

Cuando el examen de clase S llego Laxus sabía que Cana pretendía pasar el examen para poder al fin decirle su más grande secreto a Gildarts; Laxus rogaba en su interior no ser quien tuviese que pelear contra ella pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas. Cuando ambos chicos pelearon en la prueba dejaron salir todo lo que tenían guardado en su interior desde tiempo atrás; ella le reclamo su abandono; él en un ataque de ira no solo le reclamo su nueva cercanía para con Gray, sino que también trunco su sueño de por fin reunirse con su padre.

Más tarde Wakaba y, para fastidio de Laxus, Gray y Macao trataban de reconfortar a la niña; sin éxito alguno, Laxus decidió intervenir cuando Macao y Wakaba habían prácticamente ofrecido alcohol a la niña aprovechando que Gray se había alejado para poder felicitar a Erza por petición de Cana; enfadado consigo mismo y por supuesto con aquel par de alcohólicos, llevo a una borracha Cana al único lugar donde sabía que la chica estaría a salvo: su casa en Fairy Hills, no sin antes robarle un beso a la joven. Al día siguiente cuando Cana fue al gremio recibió la noticia por parte del maestro, Laxus y sus amigos se habían ido con un montón de misiones, las suficientes como para no regresar por lo menos en un año; aquel día Cana y Laxus a pesar de estar en lugares diferentes, se dieron cuenta de algo, las cosas habían cambiado, ellos habían cambiado, y las cosas de niños habían quedado en el pasado.

Martes 16 de abril  
Tema 2: niños.


	3. Día 3: School

Laxana's week

Día 3: School

- ¡Cana Alberona! – se escucho el grito de un hombre de cabello azul y un peculiar tatuaje en el rostro, vestido con un traje blanco con adornos negros en las bordes que miraba acusadoramente a una joven de cabellos castaños que vestía una falda gris larga y una blusa blanca con los primeros tres botones abiertos permitiendo la vista del nacimiento de sus pechos; un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas junto con una botella vacía y un ligero hedor que la rodeaba revelaba la razón por la que estaba siendo regañada por el mayor.

- ¡Yo, profesor Jellal! – dijo en tono jovial y claramente ebria la joven.

El mencionado frunció el entrecejo ante la contestación de la chica y movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda claramente molesto por su actitud.

- Es la quinta vez en lo que va del mes señorita Alberona, ya habíamos hablado de esto – le reprendió mientras la tomaba del brazo para que la joven que se encontraba recostada en el piso se pusiera de pie mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido extrañando al joven profesor. Jellal al igual que la gran mayoría de los docentes del internado estaban familiarizados con el mal habito de la joven por la bebida, más no recordaba ni una sola vez haberla visto en ese estado; suspiró derrotado cuando la chica comenzó a decir algo acerca de él y la profesora de historia Erza Scarlet.

- No crea que no merece un castigo señorita Alberona – dijo el profesor ayudando a la joven a caminar por los largos pasillos del edificio – pero creo que por ahora será castigo suficiente que la doctora Polyuska la desintoxique, después veremos que hacer con usted.

No más de media hora después la chica se encontrará sobria y con una terrible migraña producto de la resaca, la cual la vieja doctora de la escuela había estrictamente ordenado a todos los profesores y alumnos no podían proporcionar a la chica cura alguna o de lo contrario cumplirían varias horas de castigo como su ayudante; aquello basto para que el alumnado en general sintiera pena por la chica más se reservará sus intenciones de ayudarla.

- ¿Ora vez aquí, Cana? – cuestiono un poco exasperada y divertida, la secretaria y maestra sustituta, Ur Milkovich.

- Sí bueno, no tenía intención de que me atraparan…

- Y sin embargo el profesor Fernández te encontró en la azotea de la escuela totalmente ebria – interrumpió con voz ligeramente severa tras ella, al girarse se encontró con la directora Mavis, fundadora del internado Fairy Tail.

- Directora yo… - la joven calló cuando la directora la miro con severidad, una seriedad rara vez vista en la mujer frente a ella; en ese momento Cana supo que estaba en serios problemas. Internamente se prometió a sí misma que si por alguna divina razón lograba escapar de todo esto golpearía al profesor de matemáticas Macao por no esconder correctamente sus botellas de licor.

La directora y la joven chica entraron a la dirección en silencio, la primera sumamente seria y la segunda con gran vergüenza; no era la primera vez que rompía las reglas: jugar cartas en clases, usar incorrectamente el uniforme de la escuela, a lo cual todos los docentes del instituto se habían resignado a que jamás haría, dormir en clases, saltarse las clases; y la lista seguía y seguía. Cana Alberona no estaba hecha para seguir reglas y eso lo sabían las personas cercanas a ella, pero jamás había bebido alcohol dentro del plantel, lo cual era extraño considerando la gran afición que le tenía a la bebida, pero había una, no; habían dos fuertes razones por la que procuraba contenerse en el instituto.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Cana? - dijo en voz suave pero firme la directora Mavis - Usualmente te dejo ir con un par de horas de servicio con alguno de los profesores pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

- Directora Mavis – dijo Cana en un tono bajo, era cierto le encantaba el alcohol, pero no por eso lo bebía en clase ¡No era solo culpa suya!; aunque claro que

eso nadie, ni siquiera la directora Mavis podían saberlo – en verdad lo lamento, le aseguro que no volverá a pasar yo…

- No es solo por el alcohol Cana – interrumpió la mujer – esta no es "tu primera travesura" – comentó en tono irónico nuevamente raro en ella – muchos de los alumnos y sus tutores están inconformes; como dije no es tu primera travesura y nunca has sido suspendida y tu padre nunca ha sido notificado de todo esto.

Ante la mención de su progenitor Cana no pudo evitar sentir que su migraña aumentaba, ¡Dios! Su padre, Gildarts Clive, era una de las razones por las trataba, ¡realmente intentaba!, cumplir en mayor medida las reglas. Cuando su madre murió teniendo ella cinco años el abogado de la familia la llevo ante aquel hombre que vivía en Inglaterra junto con una maleta llena de ropa y una carta en la que explicaba a Gildarts que ella era su hija. El hombre no tardo mucho para cambiar su vida de mujeriego y sin mayor preocupación que sus negocios por la de un ordenado padre soltero que dividía su tiempo entre su trabajo, su hija y alguna que otra fiesta; Clive había cambiado sí, nadie lo negaba pero viejos hábitos son difíciles de eliminar. Pese a todo, Cana amaba su padre, y lo último que quería era decepcionarlo.

- Por-por favor directora, ¡se lo suplico! No le diga nada a mi padre, cumpliré con cualquier castigo que me impongan – suplico la chica.

La mujer la miro por unos minutos en silencio; conocía la historia de la joven por voz de su viejo subdirector, Makarov; también conocía a Gildarts pues había sido un alumno de la escuela y conocía su tendencia de hacer de cualquier cosa un drama. Mavis suspiro derrotada y ante la mirada de Cana y hojeo un expediente que en la orilla decía "Cana Alberona".

- No te lo mereces, Cana – dijo la mujer nuevamente enfadada – pero te daré una última oportunidad, rompe otra regla y serás expulsada, ¿esta claro?

- Como el agua – contesto la chica con una gran sonrisa en el rostro -

- Bien, prepárate para pasar horas frente a una computadora haciendo todos los trabajos extras que los profesores te asignaran -

- Como usted diga directora Mavis –

-Perfecto entonces – dijo extendiendo un pequeño papel a la joven – lleva esto con el subdirector Drayer, él se encargará de darte tu primer castigo.

Cana tomo el trozo de papel temblando al pensar en el mencionado y tras una ligera reverencia salió blanca cual papel en búsqueda del profesor; Mavis por su parte sonrió divertida, pues el profesor y subdirector Drayer era junto a la profesora Scarlett, el más severo y exigente docente del plantel.

Cuando Cana llego a la oficina del subdirector Drayer se replanteo la idea de recibir alguna suspensión o el que su padre volará desde Inglaterra a Japón para reprenderla, cualquier cosa menos _él_; sin poder cambiar las cosas, la joven toco levente la puerta de aquel lugar con un nudo en la garganta, había dos razones por la que trataba de no meterse en problemas, la primera era Gildarts y su intento por hacer que el hombre estuviese orgulloso de ella, y la segunda…

- Adelante – escucho la profunda voz del hombre tras la puerta, la chica tomo un poco de aire e ingreso en el salón encontrando a un hombre rubio vestido con un traje negro que tenía bordado la insignia del internado en una punta del cuello, ojos naranja y una peculiar cicatriz en forma de rayo, cuando el hombre levanto el rostro hacia ella, dejo de un lado sus papeles para poder prestar total atención a la recién llegada.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Cana? – cuestiono frunciendo el entrecejo

- No fue mi intención Laxus, todo esto fue TU culpa – dijo en tono molesto extendiendo al hombre la nota enviada por la directora.

Laxus puso una mueca de molestia que altero los nervios de Cana. Laxus Drayer era la otra razón por la que ella procuraba no faltar a las reglas: quería que su padre la admirara, pero quería con aún más afán que su novio Laxus no se arrepintiera de estar con ella, una adolescente que solo causaba problemas, aunque como ella dijo, en esta ocasión había sido su culpa. La noche anterior, Cana había confesado a su novio, profesor y SUBDIRECTOR que una de sus mejores amigas, Lucy Heartfilia, había descubierto su secreta relación con el hombre; y aunque había jurado no revelarlo a nadie cuando Cana se lo dijo a Laxus éste estalló totalmente enfadado, una cosa llevo a la otra, y en menos de 10 minutos ambos se encontraban discutiendo acaloradamente reclamando mil cosas, por esa razón cuando esa mañana se encontró en la escuela, viajo al "escondite de licor de Macao" y sin más bebió para "ahogar sus penas", lo que la llevó a la situación actual.

El rubio llevo su mano a la frente, tratando de calmar su ira, ya no quería discutir con ella suficiente habían tenido la noche anterior.

- Es profesor Drayer, Cana, no lo olvides, la directora ha sido clara, debo imponerte un castigo, así que, prepararás un ensayo de 20000 palabras sobre algún tema de química que serán el 40% de tu evaluación final.

Cana asintió con tristeza, sabía que Laxus estaba enfadado, y no podía hacer ya nada para remediarlo; estaba a punto de salir de aquel lugar cuando sintió la mano del hombre en su mentón pidiéndole a su manera que lo mirará y así lo hizo. Frente a ella, Laxus la observaba con cierta tristeza pero sobre todo, con cariño y amor.

- Por favor Cana no hagas estas cosas, no quiero que te separen de mí, ya bastante malo es tener que ocultarnos de todos, lamento mucho todo lo que te dije anoche…

- Yo soy la que tiene que disculparse, debí negarle todo a Lucy, lo lamento – dijo entre ligeros sollozos - tal vez, sería mejor que regresara con Gildarts y que termináramos nuestra relac…

- No te atrevas a decirlo – interrumpió con voz severa Laxus encerrándola en un fuerte abrazo - escúchame bien Cana, yo jamás me arrepentiré de estar contigo, y si pretendes abandonarme, déjame decirte que debiste pensar eso cuando aceptaste ser mi novia; no pienso dejarte ir.

Ante las palabras del rubio, Cana boqueo un par de veces intentando responder algo; la emoción que se instaló en su pecho no se lo permitió y se abrazó aún más al rubio quien sin dudarlo y pese a lo peligroso que era, besó su frente y acarició su largo cabello.

- Te amo Laxus – dijo ella ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mayor, quien sonrió engreído por las palabras de la chica.

- Y yo a ti; ahora, será mejor que regreses a clases, ya bastantes problemas tienes como para que además te sigas retrasando… e intenta arreglarte ese uniforme, me desesperan las miradas depravadas de tus compañeros y de _algunos _profesores - dijo en un gruñido el hombre.

Cana se separo de Laxus con una expresión divertida en el rostro y se dirigió a la puerta para cumplir parte de lo que Laxus había pedido.

- ¡Oh! Por cierto – le dijo antes de que saliera - dile a Heartfilia que a menos que quiera que la haga repetir año un par de veces, mantenga el secreto como lo que es, un secreto.

Cana rió divertida – se lo haré saber, profesor Drayer – sin más Cana camino por los pasillos ahora desérticos del instituto rumbo a su clase, no le importaban los castigos que le darían, ni que Lucy supiera su secreto, mientras Laxus estuviese con ella, no había nada que pudiera derrotarle.

- Pero si sigues siendo igual de problemática que hace años Alberona – fue lo primero que escuchó al ingresar al salón de una voz familiar pero lejana, al voltearse se encontró con un joven de aspecto, ¿cómo decía él? ¡Ah sí! "salvaje"… un chico que hacía mucho no veía… uno que tal vez sí podía derrotarla.

- Bachus – dijo en un hilo de voz totalmente espantada, pues él chico era sinónimo de problemas.

- Aunque ahora eres mucho más sexy Cana – dijo sin inhibición alguna, él era una gran caja de problemas; un antiguo amigo y compañero de copas que había tratado de acostarse con ella sin éxito; pero sobre todo él era alguien más que conocía o por lo menos intuía que Laxus Drayer y ella, eran pareja desde hace poco más de 2 años y medio.

Miércoles 17 de abril

Tema 3: "Escuela"


	4. Día 4: AU

Laxana's week

Día 4: AU

Laxus Drayer era un hombre de poca paciencia pero gran temple; podía esperar cualquier cosa aunque por dentro estuviese desesperado por obtener lo que deseaba; pero había ciertas cosas que el jamás soportaría y por las que mandaría de viaje su paciencia y cordura en un dos por tres, la principal de esas cosas, era Cana y cualquier asunto que girara en torno a la chica y era ESA precisamente la razón por la que se encontraba tan frustrado y enfadado. Eran exactamente las 10:30 de la noche y Cana aún no se aparecía por su casa, teóricamente sería "temprano" sí fuese viernes o sábado y la chica estuviese en alguna fiesta con sus amigos y compañeros de clase, pero ese no era el caso, volvió a mirar el reloj que ahora marcaban las 10:35 pm de un ¡MARTES!; se sentiría tranquilo si su novia estuviese en una fiesta, en la casa de alguna de sus amigas e incluso algún amigo de la escuela que él conociera; ¡incluso metiéndose en problemas que mañana le casarán problemas en el instituto, ¡pero NO!, ella le había jurado que no se metería en ningún problema y no para que Gildarts estuviese orgulloso sino para que no se vieran en la necesidad de separarse; no estaba de fiesta, estaba haciendo un trabajo asignado por el profesor Zeref y estaba con tres compañeros de la escuela que él mismo conocía: Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster y a uno que él deseaba moler personalmente a golpes, maldito perro de Bachus; el mismo Bachus que había intentado abusar de su novia cuando eran adolescentes y que tanto Gildarts como él querían ver unos cuantos metros bajo tierra.

Recordaba que tres semanas atrás al llegar a casa con la idea de ver de primera mano la tortura que Cana estaba pasando entre sus trabajos escolares que los demás profesores y él mismo habían decido darle a la chica para entregar ese viernes. Supo que algo estaba mal cuando al entrar al departamento que compartía con la chica y no encontrarla ni en la sala, el comedor o el pequeño estudio donde ambos solían trabajar, se dirigió a la recámara donde se encontró con ella ahogada en alcohol llorando abrazada de una almohada en medio de la cama, escena que no solo alerto a Laxus, sino que le partió el alma, y en menos de un segundo el hombre estaba arrodillado en la mullida cama junto a la chica que se rehusaba a verlo a la cara.

- ¡Cana! ¿Qué tienes? ¡Por Dios Cana, mírame! – Laxus era un hombre duro, desde que su padre lo abandonado para nunca más saber de él había construido un sólido y cruel carácter que solo dos personas habían logrado romper sin problemas y a las que permitía ver su lado más amable: su abuelo Makarov que había fallecido tres meses atrás y la chica que en esos momentos se encontraba sollozando entre sus brazos.

Cana se limitó a sustituir la almohada por el cuerpo de Laxus, al cual se aferró como si su vida dependiera de ello y él entendiendo que la joven solo necesitaba un hombro en el cual llorar dejo que se desahogara hasta el cansancio, y así para la media noche Laxus estaba colocando una taza de té frente a una cansada y ya sobria Cana.

- ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasó? ¿Acaso es Gildarts? ¿algún amigo tuyo? - preguntó el hombre preocupado, con la muerte de Makarov tan fresca y la pérdida de su madre a muy temprana edad rogaba por que Cana no tuviese que sufrir ahora la pérdida de su padre.

- No, no es eso Laxus; ¿recuerdas… a Bachus? - le dijo con voz queda, por su parte la mirada del rubio no pudo evitar oscurecerse, ¡Oh sí que recordaba a ese mal nacido! Aquel joven rebelde de cabello negro que cuando se alejo de Cana trató de ocupar su lugar como compañero de la chica; gracias a algo que aún desconocía Gildarts le había prácticamente exigido regresar a Inglaterra para solucionar las asperezas con Cana; la cual irónicamente había sido una discusión cuando días antes de partir a Japón para estudiar Ingeniería bioquímica en la que la joven de en ese entonces 13 años se había confesando en la que fue su primera borrachera a causa de él mismo. Aunque él sentía lo mismo no quería atar a la joven a una persona como él y la rechazó cruelmente diciendo que ella era demasiado inmadura como para poder estar con él llevando como resultado un gran cambio en la joven que se dedicó a ahogarse en alcohol y fiestas, acompañada de Bachus quien probablemente hubiese logrado abusar de ella en aquella fiesta de secundaria de no ser por que él había llegado a ese lugar con la esperanza de hablar con ella. Cabe mencionar que sus problemas se resolvieron esa noche aunque hablar había sido lo último que hicieron. Gildarts supo lo sucedido y envío a Cana al internado Fairy Tail, donde Laxus más tarde entraría como profesor, en Japón en el primer vuelo al día siguiente, alejándola de Bachus, quien había desaparecido del mapa sin dejar rastro.

- Claro que lo recuerdo – contesto en un gruñido

- Laxus… Bachus ha venido como parte de un programa de intercambio entre institutos; y está en mi clase.

- ¡Eso es imposible! – dijo encolerizado – yo tendría que estar enterad…

- Él mismo comentó que fue un convenio especial hecho entre los directores directamente, ningún profesor o alumno sería notificado por que él esta aquí con la misma misión que Lyon, el hermano de Gray, fue enviado al instituto Blue Pegasus, regresar con un informe del instituto para el comité escolar.

Después de aquellas palabras, ambos se sumieron en un profundo silencio, Cana observando a Laxus que había cerrado los ojos tratando de encontrar una solución al problema, y es que el detalle más grande era que Bachus podía revelar que él tenía una relación con Cana. El tren de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando sintió el gentil tacto de la mano de la joven sobre la suya mirándole con ojos llorosos amenazando a volver a caer en aquel estado de exasperación en el que la había encontrado; en un rápido movimientos Laxus se puso de pie, cargó a la chica estilo nupcial para después sentarse en el sillón más grande de la sala con Cana sentada en su regazo abrazándola contra su cuerpo.

- Te prometo, que no te va a molestar – dijo besando la frente de la joven al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda y ella acariciaba su pecho.

Para su buena o mala suerte, resultó que cuando se encontraron Bachus y él frente a frente no pareció reconocerle; Laxus agradeció mentalmente que aquella fatídica noche Bachus estuviera tan ebrio que solo recordaba a un hombre encolerizado alejándolo de Cana gritando que la chica era su novia y que si lo volvía a ver intentando algo con ella lo mataba. De aquello habían pasado poco más de tres semanas, solo tenía que soportar a Bachus hasta el viernes y entonces el exceso de estrés que la pobre Cana tenía encima y las locas ganas que él tenía de cometer homicidio se esfumarían.

Laxus lanzo un suspiro intentando relajarse ignorando el reloj, al levantar la vista vio una fotografía de ellos dos de pequeños, sonrío al recordar que aquella foto fue tomada el día que se conocieron cuando Gildarts llevó a Cana con su abuelo para presentarla; desde ese día habían sido unidos y Makarov se encargaba no solo de calmar la ira del celoso y sobreprotector padre que era Gildarts, sino que también en su debido momento había convencido al hombre para dar luz verde a su relación y a…

- ¡Estoy en casa! – escucho la cansada voz de Cana y cual resorte se levantó de la cama para recibir a la joven.

- ¡Cana! – dijo totalmente exasperado – Mira la hora que es, ¿por qué no me llamaste?

- También me alegro de verte, Laxus – contestó simplemente recostándose exhausta sobre el sofá más cercano y botando su mochila y otras pertenencias al piso.

- Hablo enserio Cana -

- Y yo también Laxus, pensé en hablarte pero la profesora Ur obligó a Gray a traerme a casa mientras que ella y Bachus llevaron a Lucy a su casa, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – cuestiono mirándolo molesta – además, ¡Tú no eres mi padre o mi dueño para reclamarme la hora en que llego! Y si quieres culpar a alguien culpa a Zeref, ese trabajo no se podía hacer en un solo día, ¡Está loco! – dijo hundiendo más su cuerpo en el mueble.

- Sí tienes razón, Zeref puede ser desalmado cuando se lo propone – le dijo Laxus acercándose lentamente a donde la chica estaba – No, no soy tu padre, pero soy tu novio, estaba muy preocupado por ti y ahora que se que ese chico te trajo estoy sumamente celoso – dijo recostándose en el mueble sobre ella y apoderándose de sus labios – y que no se te olvide que tu eres mía, soy muy posesivo de mi cosas y me crispa los nervios el pensar que Gray o peor aún Bachus estaban contigo a tan altas horas de la noche.

- Tonto – respondió simplemente Cana devolviendo el abrazo obligando al mayor recargar su peso sobre ella. Enredados en aquel abrazo ambos se entregaron al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, como era costumbre todos los días, Cana corría desesperada para llegar por su cuenta al instituto, mientras Laxus se encontraba sentado en la mesa del pequeño comedor del apartamento leyendo el periódico con una taza de café en la mano vistiendo solo un pantalón.

- Nos vemos más tarde Laxus - dijo la chica depositando un casto beso en la mejilla del hombre para después salir como cohete fuera del apartamento, Laxus rió divertido por dicha acción; no pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando escucho que tocaban desesperadamente la puerta, sonrió divertido pues se imaginaba Cana había olvidado alguna tarea… junto con las llaves del apartamento.

- ¿Y ahora que se te olvidó Ca-na? – el rostro de Laxus cambió a uno serio al reconocer a la persona frente a él que le miraba con el seño fruncido.

El día había pasado volando para Cana lleno de buenas noticias; en prime lugar solo necesitaba soportar un par de días más a Bachus y no tendría que volver a verle por el resto de su vida; en segundo, el profesor Zeref había dado dos trabajos con máxima calificación, el primero, perteneciente al equipo de Levy, su novio Gajeel, Natsu, novio de Lucy y Juvia, novia de Gray; y el segundo el de su equipo. No tenía clases con Laxus por lo que no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo rabiar un poco en clase así que esperaba ansiosa terminara la clase de derecho de Zeref para poder ir a descansar a su casa y molestar a su novio.

El timbre que marcaba el final de la jornada del día sonó, y sin esperar mucho los alumnos comenzaron a salir fuera del salón.

- Alberona, Heartfilia – les llamo el profesor Zeref – esperen un momento, necesito me acompañen – dijo sin más y ambas chicas se miraron extrañadas.

Apenas el salón se vacío, siendo Natsu arrastrado por Gajeel y Gray pues no quería dejar a su novia sola, siguieron al profesor con rumbo a la oficina de la directora. Al entrar encontraron a la directora Mavis, y a los profesores Ur, Jerall, Erza, Elfman, Evergreen, Fried, Mirajane, Reedus y Bixlow, discutiendo acaloradamente con Laxus. El silencio se hizo cuando Zeref entró junto a Cana y Lucy, quienes miraban sin entender la situación; Laxus de inmediato palideció y comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro negando al tiempo que se colocaba frente a Cana y la abrazaba dándole la espalda al grupo de nada impactados profesores, evitando que así tuvieran contacto visual con ella.

- Les dije que yo les podía explicar todo, ¿Por qué han tenido que traerla aquí? – preguntó con molestia observando al grupo de profesores por sobre su hombro.

- Ella es parte del problema, profesor Laxus – dijo con severidad Ur

- ¿Y la señorita Heartfillia? – cuestiono tratando de, por lo menos, no involucrar a la joven en problemas ajenos.

- Si lo que dijo Gray es correcto, ella seguro ya conocía de su… situación entre la joven Alberona y usted, señor Drayer – contesto en el mismo tono severo Ur.

Ante el comentario Cana entendió la situación, habían sido descubiertos, se separo un poco del cuerpo de Laxus que intentaba protegerla y con tristeza acarició su rostro; ya no había marcha atrás y si habían de saber toda la verdad, lo enfrentarían de la forma como lo habían hecho desde que eran niños: juntos.

Los profesores miraban atentos a la pareja frente a ellos; Fried, Bislow y Evergreen se miraban entre ellos para tranquilizarse el uno al otro, conocían a Laxus desde que eran adolescentes y sabían por boca de él mismo que siempre había estado enamorado de una chica menor que él y que actualmente mantenían una relación pero jamás se imaginaron que esa chica fuera Cana.

Ur estaba por acercarse para separarlos cuando la directora Mavis la detuvo y con una simple mirada le pidió no interviniera, ya había hecho demasiado. Resulto que cuando Gray volvió de dejar a Cana comentó que la zona departamental donde vivía la chica era bastante acogedor y se veía en buen estado y que no entendía por que Lucy y ella habían dicho en la tarde que el lugar estaba en mal estado y prefirieron ir a trabajar en casa del Fullbuster; Bachus, que se quedaba con la familia de Lyon, comentó que cuando él era amigo de Cana en secundaria tampoco le permitía entrar a su casa ya que su padre solo permitía que entrara el misterioso novio de la chica al cual nunca conoció y sin tomarle mucha importancia se fue a dormir; el detalle sin embargo fue que Ur, la secretaria de la escuela, conocía los expedientes de cada maestro y alumno, se extraño al escuchar el comentario pues se suponía que la chica vivía en una casa del otro lado de la ciudad y la única persona que vivía en esos rumbos era nada más que Laxus Drayer; por un momento la mujer dudo, pues no quería armar un lio por algo que no era cierto, pero después de una serie de preguntas a su hijo menor sobre la vida de la chica además de ver a Cana salir por la mañana del edificio que se suponía era el departamento de Laxus Drayer, Troya ardió con el joven profesor dentro.

- Esto – dijo la directora Mavis – es un problema que no toleraré y que tampoco permitiré salga de esta habitación, por lo menos hasta que el Sr. Bachus regrese a su escuela de procedencia – sentenció la mujer - pero les advierto que los tres serán reprendi…

- Sólo yo directora – interrumpió Laxus separándose de su novia y enfrentando a los profesores.

- Cana esta por salir y no merece que por mi culpa al hacerle vivir conmigo no le permita graduarse, y Heartfilia no sabía nada al respecto - la mencionada negó con la cabeza repetidas veces antes las atentas y severas miradas de Cana y Laxus.

- Muy bien, en ese caso, profesor Drayer, en el momento en que el Sr. Bachus se retire, considérese despedido – dijo tranquilamente Mavis – pueden retirarse.

El camino a casa fue cargado de tristeza y en total silencio sin deshacer el agarre de sus manos; Lucy se había despedido de ellos agradeciendo que la protegieran y disculpándose por no poder hacer nada por ellos.

Cuando por fin ingresaron al departamento que compartían Laxus extendió los brazos recibiendo a una llorosa Cana que le pedía entre sollozos no la abandonara, y entre besos ahogados en lágrimas Laxus le juro que aunque ya no trabajara en el instituto él jamás la dejaría.

- Laxus… - susurró la joven mientras se removía aún dormida haciendo que la fina sábana se resbalara por su cuerpo dejando su espalda desnuda al descubierto; el rubio que estaba acostado junto a ella observándola dormir tomo su mano entre las suyas logrando que la chica se relajara al reconocer el tacto del hombre.

Una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa surco el rostro del rubio mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de la joven y la atraía a su pecho dejándose envolver por la sensación de sus cuerpos unidos piel contra piel; él era demasiado egoísta para apartarse de ella, así que decidió jugar su única carta…

El viernes llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bachus se despidió de los alumnos y profesores bastante contento, llevaba una buena crítica del instituto y había hecho buenos amigos; lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido hacer que Cana lo mirase aunque fuese una vez, era una lástima que estuviese enamorada de aquel rubio y seco profesor y esperaba sinceramente que algún día el tipo le hiciera caso sino siempre estaría él disponible para consolarla. Con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa burlona, Bachus abordo la camioneta que lo llevaría de regreso a su instituto.

Cuando los estudiantes se retiraron, solo Cana se quedo a mitad de la cancha con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo, justo en ese momento se acerco Laxus.

- Profesor Drayer – susurró ella con melancolía.

- Es Laxus, Cana, ya no soy tu maestro – contesto con cariño y algo de tristeza, pues parecía que aquella "última carta" no había salido bien – así que ahora soy simplemente tu novio y nadie puede decir nada.

Cana lo pensó un par de segundos antes de lanzarse hacía él envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo, como tratando de que el hombre no se desvaneciera.

- Ejem – se escuchó una voz tras de ellos, al girarse se encontraron con la profesora Ur – entiendo que quieran demostrar cariño pero absténganse a hacerlo solo en casa; profesor Drayer, la directora me pidió le dijera que los espera el lunes a primera hora para dejar en claro algunos puntos de la situación.

Laxus parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreír triunfante y asentir; por su parte Cana alternaba la mirada entre los dos sin entender nada. Cuando Ur se alejó del lugar observo a Laxus interrogante, causando que su sonrisa burlona cambiara por una sincera.

- Veras Cana, creo que recuerdas que cuando Gildarts y Makarov te trajeron para acá te dieron a firmar varios papeles, ¿No es así? – La chica parpadeo un momento y asintió. Laxus se separo un poco de ella, metió la mano en el bolsillo y tomo la mano izquierda de la joven para colocar un pequeño objeto metálico que hizo que el corazón de la chica se acelerará.

- Previendo que pudiera pasar algo como esto, te hicieron firmar un acta… bastante particular – dijo Laxus mirando la sonrojada cara de la chica – te prometo que, cuando estemos listos para la ceremonia religiosa seré lo más cursi posible, pero por ahora debes saber que no me pueden despedir, por que cuando entraste al instituto… tu y yo ya estábamos casados – dijo con una sonrisa que Cana correspondió con lágrimas acumuladas para después volverse a lanzar a los brazos de su ahora esposo.

La directora sonrió leyendo el documento frente a ella, el cual consistía en el permiso de Gildarts Clive y Makarov Drayer para que Cana Alberona y Laxus Drayer contrajeran matrimonio cuando ella contaba con quince años y él veintiuno; todo en perfecto orden, así que sin más le pidió a Ur que avisara al joven matrimonio que al conocer su situación especial no había problema alguno en que el profesor permaneciera en la academia, pues no había infringido ninguna regla; sentado frente a ella estaba el padre de Cana, Gildarts Clive, observando con cierto enfado y alegría el abrazo y beso que su hija y yerno compartían junto a media cancha.

Al romper el beso, Laxus y Cana apoyaron sus frentes y sonrieron cálidamente, definitivamente no importaban los obstáculos, siempre serían ellos dos contra el mundo.

Bueno, solo por si tenían curiosidad, mientras Bachus fue enviado a Fairy Tail y Lyon a Blue Pegasus, Yukino participo en el intercambio siendo enviada a Mermaid Hers, Kagura a Sabertooth e Hibiki a Quatrum Cerberus XD

Jueves 18 de Abril

Día 4: AU


	5. Día 5: Family

Laxana's week

Día 5: Family

Es curioso como algunas personas pueden sentirse solos aún a mitad de un mar de personas; ese habían sido los casos de casi todos los miembros de la generación más fuerte y especial de Fairy Tail, y es que a pesar de que pertenecer al gremio más escandaloso y unido no podían evitar añorar algo propio, una "_familia real_".

Cana siempre observó de lejos aquellas relaciones entre sus compañeros, si bien nunca negaría el que encontraba divertido beber en compañía de Wakaba y Macao, sus ratos libres con Gray quien era prácticamente un hermano, sus misiones con Loke o intentando que Alzack y Bizca por fin se confesaran, sin éxito alguno debía de agregar; anhelaba regresar a aquellos días cuando su familia estaba conformada por ella y su madre, pues aunque su padre faltara nunca se sintió sola en compañía de su amada madre; cuando su madre murió y Gildarts no la reconoció sus esperanzas de volver a tener una familia habían muerto. Solo gracias a su primer y mejor amigo, Laxus, había ganado un gran número de hermanos y hermanas, así como primos, tíos al ingresar al gremio, además formar parte de la vida de Gildarts aunque fuese en el anonimato. A pesar de todo eso, aquel vacío en su interior seguía presente.

Laxus siempre se había sentido menos bajo la sombra de su familia; si hacía las cosas mal "era igual a su padre", sí sobresalía en algo "era de esperarse por ser nieto de Makarov"; era doloroso el no tener una familia sólida y que siempre le compararán con alguien, por eso pese a pertenecer a Fairy Tail e incluso a siempre tener cerca a sus amigos y seguidores: Evergreen, Fried y Bislow, él se sentía solo. La consecuencia de esta soledad resultaron en su traición y en perder el derecho de llamar a los miembros de Fairy Tail familia. En aquellos meses que estuvo vagando en solitario durante su destierro no pudo evitar anhelar el volver al pasado y remediar sus errores para estar nuevamente con ellos; de aquellos tiempos en soledad lo único que salvo su cordura fue el anhelante deseo que lo unía a su amada, el deseo de una familia.

La vida da muchas vueltas y para cuando Laxus obtuvo su tan añorada segunda oportunidad y ser reintegrado a Fairy Tail, en un acuerdo silencioso él y Cana reconocieron que los sentimientos que durante su infancia los habían hecho unido no solo no habían desaparecido sino que se habían fortalecido y convertido en algo más grande; pronto ambos anunciaron su compromiso al resto del gremio, logrando no solo sorpresa sino también trayendo gran felicidad a los miembros de su extraña familia.

Ambos habían logrado llenar gran parte del vacío en su interior; siendo completamente ocupado cuando el día en que Cana abordo felizmente a su esposo con la noticia de que serían padres; vale la pena contar que mientras la castaña solo lamentaba no poder consumir su preciado alcohol durante el tiempo que el embarazo durara, el que Laxus se desmayara ante la noticia sería algo de lo que la mujer se burlaría toda la vida.

Así pues años después mientras Laxus observaba al pequeño Rainer, un rubio de ojos marrones como su madre, y su hermana menor Cornelia, una pequeña castaña de ojos naranja como su padre, jugando a perseguirse dentro del gremio en compañía de los hijos de los otros miembros, supo que había alcanzado su más grande anhelo: _su propia familia_.

Viernes 19 de Abril

Día 5: Familia


	6. Día 6: Magic

Laxana's week

Día 6: Magic

Todos en Fairy Tail sabían que la combinación más poderosa de cartas de Cana eran las relacionadas al elemento del trueno, lo irónico que muy pocos sabían era que ella le tenía un gran pavor a aquel elemento. Gray, Macao, Wakaba y Loke en su momento le habían preguntado cómo es que ella lograba controlar tanto esa magia pese a su fobia, sin embargo la única respuesta que ella daba era una sonrisa nostálgica.

La primera noche que Cana paso en compañía de Laxus en los dormitorios mixtos una tormenta eléctrica comenzó. Apenas los primeros relámpagos se escucharon, Laxus se aproximo a una ventana para poder contemplarlos, mientras que Cana asustada se refugió bajo las cobijas de la cama, el pequeño rubio decidió ayudar a su reciente amiga de la única forma que se le ocurrió: cargo a Cana y regreso a su lugar junto a la ventana; aquella noche Cana lloro en el pecho de Laxus.

- ¿Por qué le temes a la tormenta? – preguntó el pequeño rubio acariciando el cabello de la pequeña.

- N-no le temo a la l-luvia – decía entre sollozos la niña –

- ¿Entonces? –

- A los true-enos – contestó la pequeña – La noche en que m-amá murió había truenos – dijo ocultando su lloroso rostro en el pecho del mayor.

Laxus se mantuvo en silencio absorbiendo la nueva información hasta que suspiro - ¿me temes Cana? – preguntó con cierta tristeza. La niña se separó de él y negó sorprendida por la pregunta. Laxus extendió su mano hacia la ventana y dejo una ligera carga eléctrica salir; de inmediato la pequeña saltó pegándose más al mayor quién la observaba con tristeza.

- Esa es mi magia Cana – dijo quedamente; él siempre había amado los truenos y aunque era poco su poder comenzaba a manejarlos – y te aseguro, nunca te lastimará, yo siempre te voy a proteger - como respuesta la niña lo abrazo con fuerza.

A partir de esa noche; siempre que Laxus sabía habría tormenta dejaba su puerta intencionalmente abierta y esperaba junto a la ventana con una manta que Cana llegara, solo de esa forma la niña controlaba un poco su miedo.

Cuando Cana cumplió los 8 años recibió de mano de Laxus, quien se había convertido recientemente en mago clase S y había recibido aquella cicatriz en forma de rayo al absorber la lacrima de dragón en su cuerpo, el primer mazo de cartas para comenzar a desarrollar sus habilidades mágicas, entre ellas un pequeño conjunto de cartas de tipo rayo, que con el tiempo se convertirían en la combinación favorita de la chica; lo que nadie sabía era que esas cartas representaban la intima promesa hecha entre ambos infantes la primera noche que pasaron juntos.

Esa misma magia presente en las tormentas fue testigo de los sentimientos que ambos se demostraron una noche después de que Cana fallara por segunda vez el examen de clase-S a los 15 años. Aquella vez Laxus llevaba tiempo fuera del gremio en compañía de Freed, Bixlow y Evergrren, frecuentaba menos el gremio y cada vez que volvía su mirada era fría y cruel, sin embargo la extraña y mágica atracción entre ambos llevo a que sus miradas se encontrarán sin siquiera ser consientes de que el otro estaba en el lugar; de inmediato Laxus no pudo evitar sentir los celos invadir nuevamente su ser cuando Gray se acercó a la chica y como ella se iba junto a él sin pensarlo dos veces ignorándole y es que aunque quisiera negar aquellos sentimientos en su interior no podía negar el sentir aquella unión a la chica. En cuanto terminaron la prueba se las arregló para escapar de sus amigos y secuestrar a la chica para dejar en claro la naturaleza de sus sentimientos uniéndose por primera vez. De aquella noche para Cana solo los recuerdos y una carta de "Llama a Laxus" que se perdió entre su colección de cartas quedo, carta que de una u otra forma siempre encontraba la manera de estar en sus manos cada noche transmitiendo la presencia del mago junto a ella.

El tiempo paso y aunque el trato que había entre ellos se enfrío por completo Laxus aún podía sentir aquella pequeña porción de magia golpeando su mente trayéndole constantemente a la chica en sus recuerdos y Cana solo atinaba a beber día tras día en un intento de ignorar el aura de electricidad mágica que la rodeaba y evitaba que pudiera darle más de un abrazo a cualquier varón que intentará algo más que amistad con ella.

La noche en que Laxus fue expulsado del gremio, Cana salió de misión sin importarle nada, quedando varada en unas montañas en medio de una terrible tormenta eléctrica en la cual la magia que siempre había sentido se hizo presente nuevamente, y entre lágrimas que rara vez demostraba, ahogada en alcohol como desde hace tiempo estaba acostumbrada y llena de rabia arrojo la primera carta a la tormenta siendo alcanzada en el aire por un rayo que de no haber alcanzado dicha carta hubiera impactado en el cuerpo de la joven que salió de su letargo alcohólico debido al miedo por las truenos que había sentido durante su niñez, como si la carta tuviera vida propia cayó chamuscada a los pies de Cana, ella la tomo entre sus manos y observo con tristeza como su carta de "Llama Laxus" se desvanecía junto con la magia que la acompañaba.

- No creí que me odiaras tanto – dijo una voz a su espalda que reconocería en cualquier lugar sin importar que.

El silencio los inundó, él lleno de vergüenza a sí mismo por haber destruido la confianza entre ellos, ella por haber sido lo suficientemente descuidada para destruir uno de los vínculos que tenían; a su alrededor la tormenta empeoraba empapándolos hasta los huesos al igual que los truenos causando que la chica se abrazara a sí misma en parte por el temor, en parte por el frío, sensación que murió cuando sintió el pesado saco de Laxus sobre ella protegiéndola de la tormenta.

- Siento haberte molestado – dijo Laxus en un hilo de voz haciendo que la chica reaccionara y de en un rápido movimiento se abrazara al cuerpo de mago, y es que no importaba que pasara entre ellos, ni cuan difíciles fueran las pruebas, el destino se encargaba siempre de volver a unirnos.

Tal vez si no hubiesen estado tan pendientes de perderse en los labios y cuerpo del otro hubieran visto el fino hilo rojo escarlata que se hizo presente en el meñique de cada uno en el momento en que un rayo surco el cielo, uniendo con su magia nuevamente el destino de ambos.

Sábado 20 de abril

Día 6: Magia


	7. Día 7: Home

Laxana's week

Día 7: Home

Con la reserva que le quedaba de energía, logró su objetivo: vencer a su padre y a los pocos guerreros que aún quedaban de pie junto a él, sin embargo el precio había sido tal vez demasiado grande; una tormenta comenzó a caer empapando su pecho desnudo debido a que a los pocos jirones que quedaban sobre su torso no podía llamarse camisa.

Laxus se dejo caer pesadamente sobre sus rodillas y pronto su cuerpo cayó en medio del campo de batalla, a su derecha pudo ver los cuerpos inertes de los miembros de Raven Tail, el ejército de anti-Fairy dirigido por su detestable padre, quien por cierto tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro a pesar de haber sido vencido por su hijo; un ligero gruñido salió de su garganta pues sabía la razón de aquella detestable mueca en el rostro de su progenitor, y es que posiblemente no podría cumplir la promesa que hizo a su esposa meses atrás de regresar a su hogar; lentamente su respiración fue haciéndose lenta y pesada.

- _Dime guerrero… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ – escuchó una voz en su mente.

- Yo solo quiero… - dijo en un susurro al tiempo que un rayo cayó sobre su cuerpo ahogando un grito lejano – _quiero regresar a mi hogar_ – pensó antes de quedar en la oscuridad.

Cuando Laxus volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró en la familiar habitación de enfermería en Fairy Tail, se incorporó ligeramente mareado; ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Lo último que recordaba era estar en medio del campo de batalla con el cuerpo entumido por el frío y las heridas. Escuchó unos pasos aproximándose al lugar y por la puerta de la enfermería aparecieron Mirajane y su abuelo mirarondolo sorprendidos. Laxus pudo ver como los ojos del anciano se hacían acuosos y como le pedía a la albina que fuese en busca de la pequeña Wendy y de la vieja sanadora amiga de Makarov, Poliuska antes de caer nuevamente en la inconciencia.

Para cuando recupero el sentido, el cielo se había oscurecido; giro su rostro y encontró a su abuelo dormitando junto a su cama, parpadeo un par de veces aún confundido; no sentía dolor y parecía que las fuerzas en su cuerpo se habían recuperado, un mal movimiento de su parte causo un ligero ruido que despertó al anciano, Makarov sonrió feliz al ver a su nieto despierto.

- Laxus, que bueno que has despertado estaba empezando a perder la esperanza – dijo el hombre abrazando el enorme cuerpo del rubio quien perplejo por el abrazó tan ¿desesperado? de su abuelo.

- ¿Cuánto, cuanto tiempo dormí viejo? – preguntó el rubio

Makarov se separó de su nieto y lo vio con seriedad.

- Dime Laxus, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- No mucho – dijo el hombre tratando de procesar las diversas imágenes que invadían su mente - ¿Raven Tail…?

- Los venciste Laxus, tu solo y después te desmayaste, los soldados del reino te trajeron aquí; de eso hace seis meses – comentó con seriedad el anciano.

- Yo… no recuerdo nada más – dijo confuso el rubio.

- No te esfuerces Laxus, vuelve a dormir, necesitas descansar -

- Creo que he dormido suficiente, viejo, necesito ir a mi casa -

- Créeme Laxus, necesitas dormir – le dijo Makarov empujándolo contra la camilla de la enfermería; antes de que Laxus pudiese preguntar algo más cayó rendido al cansancio.

Al día siguiente cuando Laxus despertó y finalmente le dieron permiso de salir de la enfermería fue que sintió la falta del peso de su anillo de bodas y la ausencia de su esposa; cuando Laxus preguntó por ellos solo recibió evasivas y miradas llenas de tristeza y lástima, miradas que comprendió cuando su abuelo lo llevo al cementerio del gremio, Laxus cayó derrotado frente a una lápida que tenía escrito _Cana Drayer._

- ¿Qué paso? - preguntó colérico entre lágrimas.

- Te siguió – respondió la pequeña rubia a su lado, la primera maestra Mavis – te encontró al borde de la muerte, atendió tus heridas con su propia magia pero a cambio ella … lo siento Laxus - dijo antes de desaparecer.

Laxus no entendía, ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado aquello? ¿Por qué no recordaba? ¿De qué servía haber vuelto a su hogar si ella no estaba?

- _¿No era eso lo que querías, guerrero?_- escuchó una voz en su mente.

- Esa voz- dijo reconociéndola en un ligero flash en su mente, la había escuchado antes de desmayarse tras pelear con Raven Tail.

Una extraña tormenta comenzó y un rayo impacto en la tumba de su esposa, del haz de luz una extraña y gigantesca figura se formo.

- Es bueno hablar contigo, joven guerrero – dijo la figura de aquella criatura que Laxus identifico como un dragón formado por rayos.

- _Me llamo Kosen, el dragón del trueno que produjo la lacrima que hay en tu cuerpo_ –

- No entiendo, ¿qué es lo que quieres? – dijo el rubio mirándole anonadado.

- _No quiero absolutamente nada de ti, guerrero, de hecho solo he cumplido con lo que tu querías, llevarte de regreso a tu hogar_ –

- Este no es mi hogar, si _ella_ no esta no me interesa estar aquí, ni en ningún otro lugar… eso no es _mi_ hogar -

- _Y dime guerrero, ¿Qué es el hogar?_ – preguntó el imponente animal con cierta mueca burlona que irritó al rubio.

- Hogar es… - dijo el chico embriagándose de las imágenes vividas con Cana, recuerdos de aquellos días en los que después de volver de difíciles misiones ambos se tiraban en el sillón de su hogar a disfrutar de la presencia del otro con la seguridad de que estaban a salvo – hogar es… donde el corazón está – contestó con confianza el rubio.

El dragón dorado sonrió – _bien dicho guerrero _– escuchó Laxus antes de ser envuelto en una brillante luz.

- …us, despierta – escuchaba una voz cálida y familiar llamála mano de Laxus sobre su mejillaa chica sintiro, y entonces lo supo...jo pertacdo por el frbelde, el lado ebrio xD...sas o desendole -

- ¡Laxus! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme sola inútil cabeza de truenos! – le decía colérica aquella voz, sintió unas cálidas gotas cayendo sobre su rostro contrastando con las frías gotas de lluvia que empapaban su rostro, y entonces lo supo…

- Laxus… por favor… - dijo finalmente la voz quebrándose en el llanto, lágrimas que se detuvieron cuando la chica sintió el tacto áspero de la mano de Laxus sobre su mejilla enfocó su mirada en la del rubio.

Laxus sonrió cálidamente, esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella…

- ¿No deberías estar en casa? - preguntó burlón el rubio haciendo una ligera mueca debido al dolor en su cuerpo.

- Tonto – contesto entre cortada la castaña – creí que te perdería.

Laxus rio ligeramente – No te será tan fácil deshacerte de mi, Cana –

- No habría venido hasta acá a buscarte si esas fueran mis intenciones – respondió burlona la chica – además, tenías que saber algo – dijo la chica tomando la mano de Laxus y llevándola a su ligeramente abultado vientre, logrando que una mueca de sorpresa apareciera en el rostro del rubio y después dejar unas cuantas lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

- _Tadaima, Cana_ – dijo entre sollozos el rubio.

- _Okaerinasai, Laxus_ – respondió la joven juntando su frente con la de su esposo, y es que sin importar donde estuviesen, en el gremio, en su casa a la mitad del bosque o en aquel campo de batalla totalmente empapados, su hogar estaba, en donde su corazón se encontrará…

Domingo 21 de Abril

Día 7: Home


End file.
